


I guess I'll die another day

by Bow_Ties



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, chasing the bad guy, on a motorbike, the Doctor in a tux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_Ties/pseuds/Bow_Ties
Summary: The Doctor, Yaz and Ryan find themselves in a wild motorbike chase when things suddenly go wrong. But the Doctor will not stand for one of her companions getting hurt and so she takes matters into her own hands.Inspired by the amazing series 12 trailer, because 13 in a tux has killed us all.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	I guess I'll die another day

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I have (barely) recovered from the new trailer, it was time to let my feelings out through fanfic :D
> 
> Thanks to JTrack2 for beta-ing this fic :)
> 
> Title from the James Bond theme song for "Die Another Day"

She had missed this. The machine roaring to life underneath her, the wind lashing against her body. The thrill of it all was only slightly dampened by the fact that someone was currently shooting at her.

They had been called to Earth, 2025, where a secret government organisation was suspecting a mole in their own ranks, a mole who was working with an alien species to overtake the planet. Military information had been handed over, covert missions revealed, agents’ covers blown. The director had seen no other solution but to send a call for help out into the universe in the hopes that it would reach the Doctor in time. And it had.

_ “Secret government agents, Fam!” she called out, whirling around the console with a grin on her face. “We all know what that means.” _

_ As she finally turned around to face her companions, confusion was written over their faces. _

_ “Oh, come on? No one? Ryan, you watch those Bond movies!” _

_ Another moment of silence. Then, slowly, Ryan’s whole face lit up with realisation. _

_ “Tuxedos”, he whispered reverently. _

_ “Yes!” The Doctor replied, grabbing the lever on the console. “For all of us.” _

_ And with that, they were off into the vortex. _

It had taken them three whole days to realise that Agent Morrison, who had been assigned to assist them and had been ever so helpful since their arrival, was indeed an alien shapeshifter, the actual Frederic Morrison having died six months ago. 

By the time they had reached the Director to let him know, Fake-Morrison had taken off in a car, disabling the controls of all the vehicles left behind, dashing through the French vineyards with a head start.

That’s when the Doctor had remembered her former self’s love for motorbikes.  
  
  
_ “Doctor”, Ryan said, brows furrowed. “I don’t think this is a good idea. Maybe gramps should -“ _

_ “Oh no, son. I’m not getting onto one of these.” _

_ The Doctor only had three motorbikes stored in the TARDIS, and Yaz, without even saying a word, had gone straight for one of them, grabbed a helmet and swung her legs over the bike. _

_ Looking up at the surprised Doctor, she nodded, silent determination in her eyes. _

My Yaz! Brave girl,  _ the Doctor thought, grinning at her. _

_ Turning back to Ryan, she brought the sonic up to the handlebars, pushing a few buttons until the screwdriver lit up in its usual orange glow. _

_ “There! Fully automated driving. The motorbike will react to everything that happens around you, you don’t have to do anything except sit down on it.” _

_ “What”, Ryan asked, sounding sceptical. “Like an auto-pilot?” _

_ “Kinda”, the Doctor replied. “But more sophisticated than that. It’s connected to your subconsciousness, so the bike will know what to react to before you have even really realised it’s happening. You’ll be all good.” _

_ “Wicked”, Ryan said, a grin now starting to spread over his face. _

_ “Right, Graham, you are our connection to the Director. Here’s your coms.” _

_ Walking over to Yaz on the bike, she lifted her sonic once again, but stopped when she saw Yaz blush. _

_ “I uhm. I’ve actually driven one of these before, so I think I’ll be okay.” _

_ The knowledge that Yaz knew how to ride a motorbike made something stir deep inside of the Doctor that she had no time to dwell on right now. _

_ “Brilliant!” she said, turning back to her own motorbike and putting on her helmet. It was a little bit too big, but that was to be expected. Chin’s head hadn’t exactly been small. _

_ “Lead the way, Mrs President”, Ryan said in a mock salute, and the Doctor felt herself blush as she swung on leg over her motorbike. _

_ “Hey, Doc”, Graham said, stepping up to her. “Are you ever going to tell us why the Director called you that? You said you weren’t the president of this organisation, so what  _ are  _ you the president of?” _

_ Looking straight ahead, the Doctor kicked the motorbike to life. _

_ “Well. See. Technically, the world?” _

_ And with a roar of the motor, she was off, dashing out of the TARDIS doors with Yaz and Ryan in her tow, leaving an open-mouthed Graham behind. _

They had managed to catch up with Fake-Morrison thanks to their motorbikes being a lot easier to manoeuvre through the fields than his car. Twisting the right handle bar, the Doctor felt the motor roar underneath her and her motorbike speeding up, getting ever closer to the black car.

She really should have seen it coming.

Suddenly, Fake-Morrison was leaning out of the passenger seat window -  _ they have automated cars, of course _ \- a wicked grin on his face. The next moment, she saw a flash of silver.

“Gun!” she screamed, but she was sure that over the combined roar of the engines, Ryan and Yaz couldn’t hear her.

She didn’t have time to stop the bike and search for her sonic in order to disable the gun, and panic rose up at the back of her throat as the first gunshots rang through the air.

Ducking to the side, she saw sparks flying off the side of her bike, a bullet clearly having just missed her.

Ryan would be safe, his motorbike would react do anything that happened before he would even fully realise.

_ Yaz. _

Panicked, she turned her head, seeing Yaz’s face screwed up in concentration, leaning forward, almost pushed flat against her bike.

She saw it happen almost as if time had been slowed down.

The bullet, whizzing past her through the air, missing Yaz’s head by a mere inch.

A second bullet, followed by a loud bang, and time was moving normally again. Or rather, so it seemed, almost faster than before.

The Doctor’s stomach dropped as soon as she realised Yaz was losing control over her bike. The young woman was desperately trying to hold on to the handlebars as her front wheel slithered left and right, and then, a moment later, she was flying through the air, landing on the field with a sickening crunch.

“Yaz!”

The Doctor felt the scream ripping through her throat as she brought her own bike to a halt as quickly as she could, dropping it in the field as she ran towards Yaz, ripping off her helmet and throwing it haphazardly onto the floor. As she saw the state the woman was in, she felt bile rise at the back of her throat.

“No”, she whispered.

Yaz was lying on her back, left arm twisted in a very unnatural way, blood trickling down her forehead.

The Doctor dropped down on her knees next to her, nervously digging through her pocket for her sonic.

“Doctor!” she heard Ryan call out from behind her. “Oh God, Doctor is she alright?”

Without replying, she held her sonic out over Yaz’s body, scanning her up and down while a lone drop of sweat was rolling down her neck. She suppressed a shiver, waiting for the scanning process to be over.

As soon as her sonic buzzed in her hand, she pulled it up to her eyes.

“She’s alive”, she breathed, relief flooding through her veins. “Broken left arm, very probably a concussion, but she’ll be alright.”

“Oh thank God”, Ryan said, and as she looked up, she saw tears shimmering in his eyes.

In the distance, the Doctor heard a car engine roar, and all of a sudden, her concern for Yaz was replaced with white hot anger.

“Ryan”, she said. “You stay with Yaz. Call Graham over your com and have the Director send people to take care of Yaz.”

She reached out with her left hand, allowing herself for a moment to gently place it on Yaz’s cheek, a silent promise passing between them.

Ryan nodded. “What about you Doc? You can’t go after him on your own.”

“Oh yes”, she growled, retrieving her hand and looking around for her helmet. “Yes I can.”

“Doc!” Ryan protested, taking a step towards her. “It’s too dangerous on your own! What if something happens to you?”

Standing up, now with her helmet in hand, the Doctor slowly turned towards him, jaw clenched, and he almost stumbled back as he saw the expression on her face.

“Ryan”, she said calmly, but her eyes were blazing. “I am the Doctor. I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness. Nothing is too dangerous for me.”

And with that, she turned around, picking up the motorbike. As she swung one leg over it, she turned towards Ryan one last time.

“I’ll get him. For Yaz.”

He nodded, and a second later, the Doctor drove off.

It wasn’t difficult to find out where Fake-Morrison had gone, the fresh tire-marks clearly visible throughout the vineyards. Suddenly, she saw a white tower appearing in the distance.

When she realised where Morrison had been headed to, she shook her head, a fresh wave of anger bubbling up in her chest.

“Oh no you don’t”, she mumbled against the wind, tapping the side of her helmet to activate the coms.

“Graham, can you hear me?” she said, and immediately heard a crackle on the other side of the line.

“Doc! I just heard from Ryan. Are you okay? A team is on its way to get to Yaz. She’ll be alright, yes?”

“Yes, she will be”, she replied, twisting the right handle to push her motorbike to its limits. “But Graham! Ask the Director if there is more than one private airport around here.”

A moment of silence, then Graham was back in the line. “There’s only one, Doc.”

“Good. Morrison is headed there, tell the Director he needs to send a team there  _ now _ .”

“Understood, Doc.”

And with a click, he was gone.

As the airport in front of her came closer the tarmac became visible and the Doctor saw a small plane waiting on it, the black car she had been following parked next to it.

“I won’t let you”, she growled, heading straight for the fenced gates of the airport without slowing down at the slightest.

Carefully taking one hand off the handlebars, she pulled her sonic out of her pocket, aiming it at the gate while still speeding towards it.

There was only a second between the click of the chain opening and her ducking against the motorbike before she crashed through the gates, throwing them open.

As she lifted her head again, she saw the plane starting to roll down the tarmac.

She knew she was pushing the machine underneath her to its limits, but an image of Yaz,  _ her Yaz _ , lying bleeding on the floor, was all she needed to twist the handlebar even further, the motor screeching underneath her in protest.

When she finally reached the plane, she fell in next to it, slowing down just enough to lift her arm once more, pointing the sonic at the turbine in front of her.

As soon as she saw the smoke coming up from it, she sped up once again, overtaking the plane. Watching it starting to slither on the tarmac from the corner of her eye, she placed the sonic between her teeth, grabbing the handlebars with both hands once again. And then, in a final manoeuvre, she twisted them around while pulling on the breaks, bringing the motorbike to a slithering halt, tires screeching.

It took her a moment to catch her breath, hearts thumping in her chest.

When she looked up, she saw the nose of the plane, mere inches from her own, motionless.

It had stopped.

She heard sirens somewhere close by, the sound of multiple cars driving towards her. As the door of the plane opened, stairs folding out onto the tarmac, the Doctor immediately dropped her sonic into her hand, stepping off the bike and pointing the sonic at the door as she moved towards it.

Fake-Morrison didn’t even have time to aim before she had disabled his gun, a shallow  _ click _ being all that happened as he pressed the trigger.

“What the…?”, he mumbled, aghast.

But before he could do anything more, five black cars stopped around the plane, agents jumping out everywhere, pointing their own weapons at him. 

A last moment of tension, all eyes on Morrison, and then he finally put his gun down on the floor, lifting his hands over his head, a look of defeat written all over his face.

The Doctor watched him being cuffed and pushed into the back of one of the cars with a grim satisfaction in her chest.

“Doctor”, the Director said, walking towards her, hand outstretched. “I don’t know how to thank you for this. The world is in your debt once more.”

She took his hand, and shook it once.

“Where is Yaz?”

—-

When Yaz woke up, the first thing she felt was a debilitating throb at the back of her head, followed by the realisation that she couldn’t move her arm.

Panic immediately rose up inside of her, and she tried to sit up, opening her eyes wide. But she found herself blinded by a combination of the stark white light around her and pain shooting through her head.

“Yaz!” she heard a familiar voice from the corner of the room. “Please don’t try to sit up yet.”

It took her a moment to place the voice, but when she did, she immediately felt calmer. If the Doctor was here, that meant she was safe.

She felt warm hands on her shoulders, gently guiding her back into the mattress.

“Doctor”, she mumbled, her throat feeling dry.

As she opened her eyes again, this time more slowly, she saw the familiar face of the blonde alien leaning over her, and even though the light in the room had seemed too bright and unforgiving a moment before, it now suddenly illuminated her hair, making it shimmer in a warm gold tone.

“You’re pretty”, she whispered, feeling herself smile against her own will, then blushed immediately after as she realised the words that had just left her mouth.

“Ah”, the Doctor replied. “They put you on some pretty strong painkillers, Yaz.”

Briefly closing her eyes once again, Yaz groaned. “Then why does it feel like my head is exploding?”

“It’s probably starting to wear off”, the Doctor spoke softly. “It’s why you’re awake I reckon.” She looked over at one of the machines that were beeping by Yaz’s bedside. “You should get another automated dose in half an hour. But I’ll go and ask if -”

“No”, Yaz managed to croak out. “Please don’t leave.”

She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and turned her head away in embarrassment. 

“Hey, Yaz”, the Doctor said, and suddenly there was a soft hand on Yaz’s cheek, gently turning her head back to face the Doctor. “I’ll stay for as long as you need me to.”

At the Doctor’s words, a warm feeling spread through Yaz’s chest, and it was only then that she fully took in the blonde’s form.

The alien had gotten rid of her tux jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her white shirt, the top unbuttoned and the bow tie now hanging loosely around her neck.

Yaz found her throat had gotten even drier now. 

_ Get yourself together. _

Her crush on the Doctor was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place. She had wanted to impress the alien with her driving skills, and grandly refused having her motorbike automated like Ryan’s. Which would have definitely been much safer.

A realization shot through her mind. “Where are Ryan and Graham?” she asked, suddenly panicking again.

“They’re fine!” the Doctor quickly replied. “They’re safe. Just sleeping. I sent them to bed, they were exhausted, and I don’t need as much sleep as you humans, so I stayed.”

Yaz nodded, then felt new tears welling up in her eyes.

“I’m sorry”, she finally whispered.

The Doctor frowned. “Yaz, what would you be sorry for? You did nothing wrong. I -”

She stopped herself, looking into her lap while fumbling with a loose thread on her trousers. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

“It’s my fault. I should have paid better attention to you. I should have gone after him on my own right away.”

“No!” Yaz called out, immediately wincing at the pain shooting through her head. The Doctor was right there, placing a hand on hers, guilt written all over her face.

“Doctor”, Yaz started again, more quietly now. “We all knew that being with you could get us in danger. But we chose to come with you.  _ I  _ chose to come with you. And whatever happens along the way, I know that there will never be a place in the universe that will feel safer than being by your side.”

She could have sworn the Doctor was blushing at her words, but she didn’t trust the painkillers to be out of her system enough in order to believe that was really happening.

However, Yaz’s breath got caught in her throat as a moment later, the Doctor leaned down, placing a featherlight kiss on her forehead.

“Doctor”, she whispered.

The Doctor didn’t pull away, instead letting her forehead rest against Yaz’s, eyes closed.   
  
“Yaz.”   
  
The two women breathed in each other’s scent, neither of them moving away to break the connection.

Then, a moment later, the Doctor spoke again.

“I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.”

Yaz didn’t know if it was the leftover painkillers in her system or a sudden surge of bravery, but she slowly lifted her hand to rest it on the other woman’s cheek.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

The Doctor’s eyes flew open, and there was such a deep pain in them that it made Yaz gasp.

“I have lost so many”, she breathed. “I couldn’t bear losing you, too. Not you. Not my Yaz.”

Yaz’s eyes grew wide as the Doctor’s words registered in her mind.

But as her thoughts were still trying to catch up with what the Doctor might or might not have just revealed to her, she felt the blonde pulling back slowly, her forehead suddenly feeling cold and her fingertips slipping off the Doctor’s cheek.

It was then that Yaz realised that this was very possibly her only chance, and ignoring all the pain that was shooting through her body at the sudden movement, she lifted her torso off the mattress.

When she captured the Doctor’s lips with her own, everything stood still for a moment.

Then the Doctor’s hands were on both sides of Yaz’s face, and she was kissing her back with such despair and fervor that Yaz gasped into her mouth.

The moment her lips parted, she felt the Doctor’s tongue gliding into her mouth, and both women moaned softly at the new, intensified feeling.

Before Yaz knew what she was doing, her hand was buried in the Doctor’s hair, pulling her down with her onto the bed, her whole body suddenly feeling like it was lit on fire as the blonde’s upper body pressed against her own.

“Aah!”, she exclaimed, a sudden pain shooting through her arm all the way up into her shoulder.

The Doctor pulled back immediately, looking panicked and guilty.   
  
“Yaz! Your arm, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think, I -”

Grimacing, Yaz used her good arm to place a hand on the Doctor’s chest.

“Doctor.”

“I’m so sorry, Yaz.”

“Please”, Yaz said, and she couldn’t help but notice the Doctor’s lips where all read and swollen now. It made her look even more beautiful. She continued in a whisper. “Please don’t be sorry for this.”

“Oh Yaz”, the Doctor said, her face softening. “I will never ever be sorry for what just happened. Unless”, she continued, looking suddenly insecure. “Unless it wasn’t what you wanted?”

A weak smile passed over Yaz’s lips, and in the background, a soft click of the machines next to her indicated new painkillers being let into her system.

“I think I just showed you what I wanted”, she said.

At that, an adorably goofy grin spread over the Doctor’s face. It was such a sweet mixture of happiness and pride that Yaz couldn’t help but let a soft laugh escape her lips. 

“Oi!” the Doctor said, blushing. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“Can’t help it”, Yaz replied, feeling a renewed drowsiness taking over. “You look adorable.”

Smiling, the Doctor leaned forward again, placing a soft peck on Yaz’s lips. “As do you.”

“Pff”, Yaz replied, eyes drooping. “I’m all banged up in a hospital bed.”

“Still.”

Yaz smiled, letting her eyes fall shut.

“Yaz?”

“Hm?”

“It’ll be dangerous. Being with me.”

A weak smile tugged at Yaz’s lips. “I thought you ate danger for breakfast.”

She heard the Doctor snort next to her. “I do.”

“Then come here.”

Yaz used her remaining energy to pat the mattress next to her.

There was a moment of hesitation, then she felt the bed dip and the warmth of the Doctor’s body radiating next to her.

“Hold me”, she mumbled, and then the Doctor stretched out her arm, letting Yaz move in so her head could rest on the blonde’s shoulder, her good arm between them.

“See”, she whispered, losing her battle with the sleep that was finally overtaking her. “This way, nothing can happen to me.”

The Doctor held her all through the night, never moving away, just watching the slow rise and fall of Yaz’s chest as she held her, keeping her safe.

“Yasmin Khan”, she breathed into the silence, tracing the young woman’s face with her eyes and then, ever so softly, she pressed her nose into dark hair.  
  


She would protect her, from everything.

She wouldn’t lose the person she loved.

Not again.

“Just this once”, she whispered, eyes pressed shut.

And as the hours passed and Yaz slept beside her, the Doctor didn’t know whether or not she had spoken a promise, or said a desperate prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments give me life :)
> 
> Come scream at me about the trailer (because who am I kidding, I am NOT over it and probably never will be) on twitter! I'm @fuxdeiflswued


End file.
